


thin.

by blurrytyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ED - Freeform, M/M, bulimia tyler, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, joshler af, sorry - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurrytyler/pseuds/blurrytyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all tyler wants is to be thin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thin.

tyler is leaning over the toilet bowl, his left hand tightly gripping along the side. the other hand was shoved down his throat, trying his very best to purge out the dinner he just consumed. currently, he looked like a wreck, his face was red, eyes watering and puffy, his nose was running. but of course, tyler didn't seem to care. all he really wanted was to vomit out as much as he could.

he's not sure how long he's been in this bathroom for, with a hand shoved as far as it could down his throat. his knees ached from kneeling on the hard tiled floor for too long. but it wasn't enough, tyler thought, he has to get it all out. all of it.

"tyler?" he hears coming from behind the bathroom door, followed by three knocks. "ty?"

tyler sits up immediately. he doesn't answer, his breath is hitched in his throat. not trusting how steady his voice is, he decides against answering. instead he turns on the sink, hoping josh would know that the bathroom currently was occupied.

"tyler? are you okay in there? its me, josh." josh says, a little louder than previously, and tyler can hear the door knob twisting. tyler flinches once the door opens slightly. he sits there, weakly slouched near the toilet bowl and sink, his face covered in tears and mucus. 

"please," tyler mutters under his breath, "you wouldn't understand." he says, each word progressively getting softer than the last. 

josh is standing there, aghast by the sight of his significant other slouched over in a puddle of his own vomit. he takes slow steps closer to tyler. josh can't gather the words to say to tyler, he's speachless. he's like a deer in headlights, just too shock to move.

"i want to be thin!" tyler yells, he repeats this sentence over and over again, yelling loud enough to give himself a headache.

there was a mix of noises, currently. a combination of the running faucet, tyler screaming, and the loud thumps of tyler kicking the wall. he's sobbing in between each yell. tyler's not normally the person to throw a fit of cries, exactly. he's usually the quieter of the two, but as of now, his actions would beg to differ.

"tyler, shhh." josh says, he kneels down next to him, wrapping his arms around him in an attempt to stop tyler from flailing his arms around. he pulls tyler into his lap, hugging him tightly to his chest. "shhh." he whispers, close to tyler's ear. "it's okay tyler."

"i want to be thin!"

"i know, baby, but this-"

"thin! i need to be thin, josh! i have to be thinner than this. thin!"

tyler is trying his best to go against joshs grip around him. his weak arms do the best they can to rip out of joshs squeeze, but evidently there was no use, and tyler was sat in joshs lap, with josh's arms around him, hugging him tightly.

josh nuzzles his nose into the back of tyler's neck and caresses his arm. tyler is eased by his gentle touch, and relaxes slightly. "tyler, you're the best thing that has ever fucking happened to me and i can't see you in this state." he says quietly into his ear. "if you don't want to stop for your own sake, then stop for me. will you promise me you'll stop, ty?"

tyler sits there for a moment and lets his head fall back to rest on joshs chest. he twists himself over on joshs lap to embrace josh, sniffling a little bit and then nodding. "i promise."


End file.
